


The Magic of New Orleans

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hints at Thearoy and Saliver, Mardi Gras, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Flommy Mardi Gras trip friends to lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of New Orleans

"Tommy, wait up!" Felicity called out, barely able to make out his slightly mussed dark hair.  The crowd was closing in around her, and she really didn’t feel like navigating her way back to the hotel alone.  Luckily, he seemed to hear her, as he paused where he was and waited for her to catch up.  "This is insane!"

"What are you talking about?" he laughed, throwing an arm around her in his usual carefree attitude.  "This is amazing.  I don’t know how I managed to live my life without visiting New Orleans during Mardi Gras at least once."  The trip had been his idea, and initially the plan was for all of them to spend it together.  Unfortunately, soon after landing, Thea and Roy broke off to go to Cafe du Monde, Sara and Oliver had gone to check out some voodoo shop (at Sara’s insistence), and Laurel and Diggle had found a local bar that was playing some incredible jazz.  Felicity was the only one willing to brave the masses to appease Tommy, and if she was being honest with herself, she was having a blast.

"Well I’m glad we got to do this," Felicity told him, smiling up at him as they started walking past an area playing loud music.  She saw the mischievous gleam in his eye and immediately started shaking her head.  "No way, Merlyn.  Not this time."

"Oh come on!  Just a little dancing!" he pleaded, pouting slightly as he looked down at her with those bright blue eyes of his.  The eyes that she couldn’t seem to find a way to say no to.  With a groan, she gave in, letting him push her away only to pull her back in as the two began to dance.  "Don’t be such a grump, Smoaky.  You and I both know you secretly love to dance with me," he teased, eliciting a hearty laugh from the blonde.

"You wish, Merlyn," she replied, finding a smile growing on her lips as they moved to the music.

With the ever-growing crowd, they found themselves pushed closer to each other, their bodies melding together.  Felicity looked up at him, her hands moving to his shoulders as his held her hips.  One moved to push a stray hair out of his face, causing her breath to stutter.

There had always been some sort of unspoken connection between the pair, but it had remained just that: unspoken.  When Tommy had returned home, alive and with no memories of the events proceeding his death, he had grown uncomfortable around the ones he used to see as family.  Felicity was the one person he felt like he could be himself with, without judgement or sympathy or pitying looks.  She made him feel whole again, somehow, and in exchange, he spent as much time as he could making sure she knew how much he appreciated her.  They both had feelings stronger than friendship, that much was clear, but neither was willing to take that next step for fear of ruining that friendship.

Their eyes remained locked as they danced, Tommy’s hand still held at the side of her neck from where he pushed back her hair.  The air around them became static, the sounds of New Orleans slipping away as they focused on each other.

"Tommy," Felicity breathed, not sure what to say, but knowing that something had to be said.

His hand moved to cup her cheek, and before she knew it, he was leaning in.  His lips just barely touched hers, hovering there as if he was waiting for her to pull away.  Sensing his hesitation, she leaned up on her toes, sealing her lips against his in a searing kiss.  Electricity coursed through their bodies, their hands gripping at each other to bring them closer.  Their noses brushed together as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, causing her to sigh contently against his lips.

When they finally pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath, Felicity’s eyes remaining closed just a moment longer before looking up and meeting his.  Their expressions were of slight shock, uncertainty clear in their eyes before Tommy smiled softly, his thumb caressing her cheek as her own smile appeared.

"We should have done that a long time ago," he mused, nuzzling her nose against hers gently.

"Mmm, no.  This was perfect.  I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way," she declared, leaning up to peck his lips before pulling away completely.  Her arm wrapped around his middle at the same time that his arm looped her shoulders, and they began to make their way through the bustling crowd.  As they walked, they both felt grateful for the magic of New Orleans for finally bringing them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to heatherdani85 on Tumblr for the prompt. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
